Sold Out
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: One final Christmas gift of the year gives Haruka and Makoto the surprise of their lives. One-shot. Rated T to be safe. Please Review!


_**(A/N: Here's another one shot. It is not related directly related to Christmas Musings. I hope you enjoy. Please Review! ~The Rising Phoenix~)**_

* * *

"Oh look, Haruka. Here's one more gift for you. I wonder where this came from…" Michiru wondered, legitimately.

She, Haruka, and Hotaru were celebrating a quiet Christmas morning. THey would meet Setsuna and the other scouts later in the evening.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, Michiru, sure." She smiled, as she took the envelope and opened it carefully.

"Wh-Michiru, where did you get these tickets?! They were impossible...They were sold out within the first five minutes!"

Inside were two tickets and VIP Passes to the most popular, most promoted car race that was to happen tomorrow. Yet when Haruka looked up, both Michiru and Hotaru had looks of surprise on their faces.

Michiru was grateful for the smile that lit up Haruka's face. It was priceless. Luckily hotaru had taken a picture.

"Haruka, I didn't get you these...I was with you when you were disappointed at them being sold out, remember?"

"Hotaru?" She shook her head. "Is there another note inside?" She suggested.

Haruka looked. " _For you and a friend. Enjoy._ " It did not say from who.

Haruka thought for a moment. Who would want to go? Michiru had a concert, Hotaru would be bored to tears, as would most of the other scouts…

Except perhaps one.

While Haruka knew it wouldn't be her ideal way to spend the day, she figured lunch and a movie that she wouldn't normally be interested in herself might add a little balance to the day. Either that, or martial arts practice.

* * *

"Makoto...Thanks for saying yes."

"Thanks for offering a movie afterwards. But really, this sounds kind of fun. I'll give it a chance."

Haruka gave a soft smile. Makoto smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"One day, Makoto. One day we will find her."

"I know, 'one day' just needed to be here a few days ago."

Haruka nodded in agreement, as the two of them grabbed concessions, and moved towards there seats.

"Hey, Haruka...We're not sitting together."

"What?"

"Yeah, we're one seat apart…"

"Maybe the person in between us will let us sit next to each other. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah."

Searching, they found their seats. They sat next to each other, as the middle person had not yet arrived.

"Excuse me?" Came a quiet voice. Looking up Haruka and Makoto saw a young woman in a pink hoodie, her hair and overall features covered, and hidden by the bright lights in their line of view behind her. "I think I have the middle seat...Though I see you two are sitting together. You can stay where you are, if you'd like..."

Makoto and Haruka shared a glance, but both gave a soft smile. "Thanks, that's really nice of you."

"I just hope you enjoy the race. I'm sure Michiru was just as surprised."

"Wait, you got us these tickets? Thank you, but why? You don't even know us.' Haruka was beyond curious. Wait, how did she know Michiru's name?

"Because, I knew it was always your dream to one day meet that racer down there...The one with the wind design on his car…"

"Wait, only two people know - _Usagi!?_ " Haruka whispered, to not draw anyone else's attention to them.

"It can't be…" Makoto took the woman's hood and pulled it down just far enough to see the crown of her head before pulling it backup, as both enveloped her in a huge hug, tears falling from all three.

Promptly placing her in between them, the mini-interrogation started.

"Where have you been?"

"Why have you stayed away so long?"

"What happened? Are you okay? Who took you?"

"You're staying here, right? Because now that you're home, you're never leaving again…"

Usagi simply held up a hand to silence the questions.

"I don't have many answers...Except no, I was not taken. There were just many things I had to reevaluate in my life. I needed to take time away and I didn't think anyone would understand If I attempted to explain...And I'm sorry I worried you; I'm so sorry I scared you and didn't let you know sooner that I was okay."

"But, if just for today...and maybe tomorrow...Can we just….be? I've really missed you guys."

The two taller friends simply looked at one another, sharing the same look. They nodded, never letting her go, or out of their sight for the rest of the day.

It was going to be a long, but fun night at Makoto's later.

All three could bank on that.

The End.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please Review! Thanks for reading! ~TRP~)**_


End file.
